The Destiny of 2 Kingdoms
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: the Ronins live w/in 2 kingdoms, will they come together as one and unite or will they fall. The kingdoms Destiny's lie in the hands of 2 people. CH. 10 now up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins, nor do I use them for profit.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The Destiny of 2 Kingdoms  
  
  
  
Ryo POV  
  
I was sneaking through the palace of Attolia. My hiding place in the winter linens had been found and I'm now trying to escape.  
  
"Guards, find that thief, now!" The sound of boots pounding on the ground behind me. 'shit, I need a place to hide and I need one now.' looking around I spot a door, I turned the knob and quickly shut the door behind me and locked the bolt. I look around the room trying to find a better hiding place. 'oh shit. I'm in the king's room.'  
  
"Captain, the thief went into his majesty's room."  
  
"What!" Ryo dived underneath the bed hoping that the king was still asleep. "Open the door."  
  
"We can't sir, it's locked." 'thank the gods I locked it.' "Should we knock, and wake the king?"  
  
"Yes, his majesty will be mad, but we would've caught the thief."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
The figure on the bed stirred and then stood up and opened the bolted door. "What." The 5 guards looked at each other nervously.  
  
"We believe a thief has hidden himself in your chamber your majesty. We have been trying to catch him for a while now you majesty." the king nodded and let the guards in. 'shit! oh shit!' Ryo moved back into the shadows underneath the king's bed.  
  
"Look everywhere. We shant be long your highness."  
  
"Look under the bed, Thomas."  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard looked at the bed, "Uh sir, I don't think the palace cat could get under that bed." The captain looked at the bed and nodded.  
  
"Keep looking."  
  
"Yes, sir." 'Thank you gods.' Ryo waited for another 5 min.  
  
"The thief isn't here sir." the captain nodded.  
  
"Sorry your highness but I thought the thief came in here."  
  
"Fine now leave, find that thief."  
  
"Yes your highness." the guards left the kings room.  
  
"You can come out, thief." the king turned towards his bed. 'how's he know I was here?' Ryo slowly crawled out form under the bed.  
  
*******  
  
TBC......  
  
sorry about having to leave a cliffhanger.  
  
Please Review.  
  
By the way:  
  
"Spoken"  
  
'thought' 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. but I've been on vacation and I haven't had time to write.  
  
******* Part 2  
  
Sage POV  
  
*******  
  
A thin figure crawled out from under my bed, it amazes me how thin the girl standing before me is.  
  
"What is your name thief?" The girl said nothing, she just looked at me with these amazing blue eyes. "I asked you a question." I waited for the girl to answer, 'My own Baron's cower, when I just glance at them, and yet this waif of a girl is unafraid.' I was startled out of my thoughts by a soft voice.  
  
"Would it matter if you knew my name?" The girl looked at me square in the eyes, I said nothing. "I didn't think so." The girl slowly edged around the bed towards the fireplace.  
  
"That's how you escape isn't it?"  
  
"Only when I'm chased."  
  
"Please, tell me your name and I'll escort you out of the palace." I hoped she would agree.  
  
"I need no help getting out of here, as for my name if you must know its Ryo." The girl disappeared up the fireplace.  
  
'Ryo. Ryo, I've heard that name before, but where?'  
  
****** End of Sage pov  
  
******  
  
"Captain, look!" Shouted Thomas.  
  
"What is it Thomas?"  
  
"The thief sir, he's on the move."  
  
"After him men."  
  
The six guards chased the thief through the orchard and down to the river. Then the thief disappeared.  
  
"We lost him sir." said one of the guards.  
  
"Damn. Get back to the castle. Now!" The guards all turned and trotted slowly back to the castle. Little did they know, the thief was hiding in the very tree above their heads.  
  
'Thank the gods they didn't find me.'  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
I should be updating more regularly now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
Part 3  
  
******  
  
"Where is she Cye?" asked the King of Eddis to the palace healer.  
  
"Rowen, your majesty. I'm sure she's fine. You know Ryo, she probably just decided to take her time to get back here."  
  
"I would do no such thing." Said a voice from the window behind Cye. King Rowen's head shot up from where it laid in his hands, to look at the figure in the window.  
  
"Where were you? Why are you so late?" Rowen demanded standing up.  
  
"Well I was in Attolia. And I'm late because the guards were chasing me all around the castle."  
  
"Did they see you at all?"  
  
"Only a glimpse from when I was roof hopping."  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Cye going into Healer mode.  
  
"No." Ryo shook her head. she was feeling a bit light headed. "Just hungry." In fact she was staving, having eaten very little in the past couple of days.  
  
"Well, we'll fix that up." Rowen walked out of the library and walked down the hall to one of the guestrooms there he pulled a rope and a servant appeared minuets latter. "Jessica, please go down to the kitchen and have them send food up to the library."  
  
"Yes, your highness." the servant left the room and Rowen returned to the library.  
  
"Food is coming." Rowen said walking into the library  
  
"Ok." answered Cye, nodding over to where Ryo sat. "She fell asleep after you left."  
  
"She probably only slept for an hour or 2 each night."  
  
"Probably." they lapsed into silence, watching the slumbering girl.  
  
"Cye, why do you think she took the job of being the Queen's thief?"  
  
"Truthfully I don't know. But if I was to take a guess I'd say she took it to go against her parents. You know how Peter and Wendy both wanted her to be a proper girl and go get married to some handsome Baron and have a few kids."  
  
"I could never see her marring some Baron and just stay home. She was always so adventurous. Her parents hated it. She was the Thief of Eddis for a year before they found out, and then mother died and I became King. And then her parents died. She closed herself off."  
  
"Did you know that the day she left for Sounis, her and her parents had a fight. She left they died falling off the walkway on the roof. she never got to say good-bye or that she was sorry."  
  
"I didn't know that. No wonder she doesn't like to talk about it."  
  
"Ya." They fell into silence. Watching the girl that they both cared about, and waited for the food to arrive.  
  
******  
  
TBC.....  
  
Sorry the chapters are short. They should get longer as I go on. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Destiny of 2 Kingdoms  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
Sage POV  
  
******  
  
'Ryo. Where have I heard that name before?'  
  
"Your Highness, the ambassador from Eddis is here." Said one of the guards from the door.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
"Uh, your highness, the ambassador is, uh, female." I look up at the guard stunned, though I tried to hide it.  
  
"Let Her in then." I look at the door waiting for the ambassador to come in. The guard returned escorting a small women of abut 5'1, a long cloak of red velvet, the hood up and casting shadows over the girls face making it hard to see.  
  
"Your highness, I am the ambassador from Eddis. The king sent me as a peacekeeper to your people to discuss the strife your border people have put on ours."  
  
"What do you mean my people, your people are the ones hurting my people? And who are you?"  
  
"I am known as Flame to some of my friends back at the capital of Eddis."  
  
"Flame huh." I look at the girl. She seems unafraid of me. "Your people raid my borders and then your people have the gull to send an ambassador saying that it's my people who are the ones doing the wrong." The girl was unfazed.  
  
"Your highness, I have no doubt that what your people are telling you is true, but do they tell you the whole truth? I bid you come with me, disguise yourself, and leave your guards and see what both borders deal with."  
  
"You want to go around my kingdom without protection? Are you insane?"  
  
"Your highness, Listen to me. I have guards with me that will protect you. The people of Eddis are not vicious nor are yours and I fear this problem, if not corrected soon will turn into a full out war." I still could not see Flame's face, for she had not yet removed her hood.  
  
"If you wish me to go with you then show me your face."  
  
"If that will help you trust me then I will." I watched has the girl, for that is what her height reminds me of, slowly pushes back her hood. That face, its the thief from 2 nights ago. "Your highness, now that you know my face, will you come. My guards will protect you with there life. If one even looks like they're going to harm you, you can take me had your prisoner. Your highness, you have my word that they will not harm you. Do you accept my offer?" I look at her for a minuet.  
  
"I accept."  
  
******  
  
TBC....  
  
So what do you think? Review Please. Should I continue or not.  
  
'Thoughts' "Spoken" 


	5. Chapter 5

The Destiny of 2 Kingdoms Part 5  
  
Standard Disclaimer apply  
  
***** Eddis  
  
"Your highness, might I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure Cye." Rowen and Cye walked into one of the smaller meeting rooms.  
  
"What is it Cye?"  
  
"Are you sure you did the right thing sending Ryo has an ambassador to Attolia?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, I did the right thing." Rowen said sounding as though he was trying to believe that himself. "And if I didn't send her I'm sure she would have gone anyway."  
  
"But still your highness. Should she be going back so soon after she almost got caught?"  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling that Ryo, Flame, is the only one who will get the King of Attolia to listen."  
  
"Your right your highness."  
  
***** Attolia  
  
"Your majesty, are you sure its such a good idea for you to go off with out us?" Asked Kento the captain of the King's private guards.  
  
"Captain, Kento, I will be well hidden and Flame's guards will protect me."  
  
"You're going to be protected by those mountain goats." (1)  
  
"Captain, I understand your worry but I will be fine."  
  
***** Flame's camp  
  
"M' Lady do you think that it's a good idea to take him with you?"  
  
"Do not worry, I will be fine. I've been in worse situations then this."  
  
"I know that M' Lady, but what if he tries to harm you? His majesty would be furious with us, if harm were to come to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Captain. I will take care of it, if anything should happen."  
  
"Yes M' Lady. How long do you plan on staying in the villages?"  
  
"Just about a day, each. Depends on how long he wants to stay." She said referring to the King of Attolia. "Please start getting ready to leave."  
  
"Yes M' Lady."  
  
*****  
  
"Your majesty are you ready to go?" Asked Kento.  
  
"Yes Captain, lets go." Sage climbed on to his white horse, his brown breeches and tunic, making him seem even paler than normal.  
  
"Sir, I beg you let me come with you."  
  
"It is not my choice to make. You will have to ask Flame."  
  
"Yes sir." They rode the rest of the way to Flame's camp in silence.  
  
*****  
  
"M' Lady, the King of Attolia has arrived."  
  
"Thank you, please bring him here." Ryo said from where she sat in her tent.  
  
"M' Lady, the King of Attolia."  
  
"Thank you Captain, please leave us." The Captain left the tent, but stood right outside the flap. "Your highness, it's nice to see that you finally arrived."  
  
"The Captain of my guards, wishes to address you."  
  
"Let him come forth than, and speak." Sage motioned for Kento to step forward.  
  
"M' Lady, I bid you let me come with you. I do not wish to offend you, but you are taking my king out and with people who do not know him."  
  
"Your right. You can come with. 2 of the guards that came with have gotten sick and had to go back to Eddis."  
  
"You will let me come?" asked Kento, surprise showing in his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you, M' Lady." Flame nodded.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please.  
  
Ideas are welcomed.  
  
(1)- The Eddisan's live in the mountains and the Attolians often call them mountain goats. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Destiny of 2 Kingdoms Part 6  
  
Author- Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"We leave in a couple of minutes, M' Lady." Said the Captain at the flap of Flame's tent.  
  
"Thank you Captain, please tell, "his highness" that we will be leaving soon." Flame said.  
  
"Yes M' Lady." The Captain left.  
  
*****  
  
"Your majesty, Lady Flame, told me to tell you that we will be going soon." Said the Captain, coming up to stand in front of Sage, from where he sat on the cot in the tent he was given.  
  
"Thank you, Captain . . ."  
  
"Captain Skif."  
  
"Thank you Captain Skif."  
  
"Your welcome, your majesty." The Captain left.  
  
"Sir, what are we going to do in these villages?"  
  
"I'm not totally sure, Kento. I think it's to look at both, Attolia's and Eddis's border villages."  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Kento went back to his silent observation of the surrounding area.  
  
*****  
  
"Lady we are ready to go." The Captain said coming up in front of the desk that was position in the corner of Flame's tent. The desk was littered with papers, maps and odds and ends.  
  
"Thank you captain." Flame stood up and put her ink pot, and pen into her saddle bag, then she went out to her coal black horse. "Hey Spirit. Ready to go?"  
  
"Captain! Captain!" shouted one of the guards. Running up from the left of where Flame stood in the middle of the camp with her horse Spirit.  
  
"What is it Kris?"  
  
"A letter from the king has just arrived." Kris said out of breath from running  
  
"Who is it for?"  
  
"Flame, sir." Captain Skif nodded and went over to where Flame was.  
  
"M' Lady, a message from the king has arrived for you."  
  
"Thank you captain." Taking the message she opened the letter and read t. "It would seem that the king's displeased with me for sending those 2 sick guards back and not requesting that 2 more be sent down." She shook her head and then looked up at the guard. "How did this message arrive?"  
  
"Carry pigeon, M' Lady."  
  
"I will be right back." She hurried over to where her saddlebags still sat next to Spirit. "Where is it? Where?" She muttered to herself. "There it is." Pulling out an ink post and pen she quickly wrote a returning message. Blotting it dry, she rolled it up and gave it to the guard who brought the message to them. "Tie this message to the pigeon and send it back."  
  
"Yes, M' Lady." The guard left. To go retrieve the pigeon and send it home.  
  
"Are we ready to go, now, Flame?"  
  
"Yes, your highness. We will be going now."  
  
"M' Lady, how many guards are going with us?"  
  
"You, Captain Skif and Commander Mac."  
  
"That's all?" Kento asked, surprise showing clearly on his face.  
  
"If we brought anymore it would get suspious."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Captain Kento, please, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yes, M' Lady."  
  
Now all on horseback they started on their way. The remaining guards packed up and moved to a different location further down stream, under the cover of the forest. No traces of Eddis was left, no one would ever no that a camp had been in place here only hours before. Great wagons took the tent posts, cots and other 'objects' to the new location.  
  
"Where are we heading to first, Lady Flame?"  
  
"A small village on the border of your kingdom, its called Delta." Flame replied looking at the passing fields of corn, wheat and other farming foods.  
  
"How small are the villages, on the border?"  
  
"Small enough to be over looked by anyone wishing to harm US, but big enough to bring profit to those who have a living by stealing and killing. Is that a good enough answer for you Captain Kento?"  
  
"Yes, M' Lady." Kento turned away from Flame to look at the scenior on the other side.  
  
*****  
  
"Your majesty, the pigeon you sent to Flame as returned bearing a message for you."  
  
"Thank you." The servant left, Rowen read the message than reread it. 'She's nuts, I don't believe her.' Rowen thought in disbelief. 'Now, why would she want me to send him to her, it makes no sense.' Rowen rang for a servant. When the servant got there he told him, "Justin please go get Healer Cye."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Justin left. He returned a short time later with Cye in tow. "Your majesty, here is Healer Cye."  
  
"Thank you Justin, please leave us."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Justin left.  
  
"You wished to see me Rowen."  
  
"Flame sent a message back. She wants me to send him to her."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish I knew what she's up to."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Care to join me on a walk outside to the forest?"  
  
"Sure." The two young men went outside. Walking along the edge of the forest that surrounded most of Eddis. A pair of intelligent brown eyes followed their progress towards him. They stopped 3 feet in front of the brown-eyed creature. Rowen said.  
  
"She wishes you to join her." And just like that the creature was gone.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing."  
  
"I'm sure she does, Rowen." 'I hope.' Both thought.  
  
*****  
  
"Flame, may I ask you something?" Asked Sage as they rode. They were almost to their first resting place for the night.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why were you at my palace?"  
  
"I don't really know, myself. But just so you know, I know a lot about your palace. After all my grandfather did help build it."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Ya, he used to take me with him, when he went to Attolia. Sometimes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He died."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"M' Lady, we have arrived at the clearing."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Stopping Spirit. She climbed off. "Hope you like sleeping on the ground, your majesty."  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" Sage exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry your highness but you'll have to sleep in a bedroll, just like the rest of us."  
  
"Hmf." Sage looked up 'What was that?' He thought, when he saw a white blur moving through the trees.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Do you see something moving in the forest?" Kento scanned the area. He only saw trees as big as five men in width.  
  
"No sir, I don't."  
  
"Oh, ok." Sage turned back around towards the center of the Clearing. "Oh, Goddess Save Us!"  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please  
  
Ideas are welcomed 


	7. Chapter 7

#Destiny of 2 Kingdoms Part 7 Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
*****  
  
"Oh Goddess, Save Us!" Shouted Sage as he turned around to face the middle of the clearing. There standing before him, was an enormous tiger. Intelligent brown eyes staring straight at him.  
  
"Blaze, let him be." The tiger turned to look at Flame. Turning back to look at Sage one more time, the tiger than walked over to where Flame was, squatting in the center of the clearing, getting ready to start a fire.  
  
"Do you need the matcher M' Lady?"  
  
"No that's alright Captain Kento, I do not need them, I have a pack already. And please call me Flame."  
  
"Only if you call me Kento."  
  
"That I can do Kento." Flame turned her attention back to making the fire. "Do you want to see why I'm called Flame?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Sure." Flame took a stick and took an old rag and tour a piece off and wrapped it around one end of the stick. Taking a match she lit on end. Throwing the stick onto the pile she had made. Flame waited till the fire was going good. Whiteblaze, during this whole thing had stayed curled up around Flame's feet. When the fire got to her liking, she rolled up her tunic sleeve and stuck her hand into the fire. The others gaped at her. Almost, it seemed, as though they were waiting for her to start screaming in pain. She pulled her hand out of the heart of the fire and held it up.  
  
"It's not burned." Said Kento surprised, he pushed his blue-gray hair out of his eyes.  
  
"How can that be?" Asked Sage sitting down on a fallen log, his violet eyes filled with surprise and awe. Captain Skif, who had been silent up till now asked.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Pointing to Whiteblaze, who looked up at Skif.  
  
"I asked for King Rowen to send him to me. You got a problem with that?" Flame's eyes glowed like the hottest part of the fire that even now seemed to feed off her emotions. Sage and Kento both looked at each other worried about their safety if the two got into a fight.  
  
"I do not see the reason why that beast is needed on this trip YOU planned."  
  
"You do not need to see reason. The only reason why your even coming with is because my cousin asked me to let you come."  
  
"WHAT! The King asked you." Captain Skif's opinion showed clearly through his words and his expression.  
  
"Look, Lady Flame." He sneered; "I'm in charge, I decide where we camp, and, when and if we need some beast to come along." Shock showed in Flame's eyes before it disappeared, a mask of anger appeared in its place.  
  
"You are not in charge here." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's what you think." Captain Skif drew his sword that minutes before had sat innocently at his side. He walked forwards a few steps, menace showing in his eyes. Whiteblaze was up and in front of Flame before he even blinked. Teeth bared and ready to pounce if he tried anything. "Nice Kitty." he stuttered, slowly backing away from the tiger.  
  
"Blaze, watch him." Flame turned to where Sage and Kento stood at the edge of the forest. "Captain, watch your King. Blaze will protect you."  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Sage looking into Flame's bright blue eyes that showed anger and worry, at the moment.  
  
"The village we are stopping at is about a half a day's travel from here. I'm going there. I will be back tomorrow morning." Turning to look at Blaze. "Blaze if he tries anything stop him. Bite him if you have to." She said pointing to where Skif still stood. Blaze looked at her, then seemed to nod his head in consent. Looking at Skif, "You try anything, and all of Eddis will know what kind of man you are." With that she hopped onto Spirit's back and rode off into the inky blackness.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Longer Chapters to come. I hope //Bangs head on desk, type up more stupid. TYPE!!!!!//  
  
Review please, Before I go crazy wondering if anybody out there is still reading any of my work. 


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny of 2 Kingdoms Part 12 Author: Tiger Eyes Disclaimer: No Ronin Warriors characters belong to me nor do I use them for profit. All none Ronin characters belong to me. *****  
  
"Do you think she'll come back your highness?" Asked Kento as he took off a piece of the fish that they had caught. The moon had risen and now hung high over head.  
  
"No I don't think she'll come back." Said Sage from where he laid on a sleeping mat near the fire to the right of Kento.  
  
"She'll be back." Said Skif. "She always comes back, even if she has next to no sleep with in two days." He said with scorn.  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?"  
  
"It's always about Flame. Flame brought peace between two rivals, Ryo stole this, Flame is going to bring peace between two kingdoms that have fought each other for hundreds of years. She Can Do NO WRONG!"  
  
"I'm sure she can. It's human nature to make mistakes." Said Sage.  
  
"Tell that to the people of Eddis, who only see the good things."  
  
"Maybe its the fact that your trying to prove that she can do something wrong that makes the people only see the good." Said Kento, handing out the cooked fish.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Skif asked looking at Kento. Whiteblaze still laid near him, not taking any chances that he'd bolt.  
  
"Think about what you said. She could do no wrong and I'm guessing you have tried to show the people of Eddis that she can. Maybe if you stop trying to prove she has faults and let her be, maybe she would show them on her own."  
  
"I don't know." Sage just shook his head and finished eating the fish that Kento had given him.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Sage asked looking at Skiff. He gave a start, looking over to where Sage sat.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, you do. Why else would you be so mad at the fact that the people of Eddis have put her on a pedestal and refuses to let her down?"  
  
"I. Do. Not." Skif was getting angry now and kept looking around. As though looking for a place to run. Whiteblaze raised his head and growled at Skif when it looked like he was going to move.  
  
"You like her." Sage said calmly undisturbed by Skif's anger. "You hate the fact that she doesn't see you as any thing but a captain and you fear that she'll go and marry the King of Eddis." Skif turned around so that his back was to Sage and Kento.  
  
"You're right. I have liked her for a while, but I know she will never settle for a measly captain when she can have a king."  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Kento silent up until now.  
  
"I don't know but Flame, Ryo, is a member of the royal family. Why would she marry below her own status?"  
  
"Because she is also the thief of Eddis and therefore not always used to following the rules of the kingdom." Said Sage, lying back down on his mat.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't seem right." Skif said sitting down on an old log. Looking up into the night sky, wondering what would make a royal member love below her status.  
  
***** TBC. . .  
  
Sorry the chapters so short. Review please. 


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny of 2 Kingdoms Part 9 Author: Tiger Eyes Standard Disclaimers apply *****  
  
'The nerve of that man. Telling me what to do. I f it wasn't for my cousin and his insisting that I take the captain with me. I wouldn't be heading to the village in the middle of the night, just so I can send a message back.' She thought as Spirit galloped down a warn out path. The village was in sight now. Torches hanging form the main gate.  
  
"Halt, who rides here?"  
  
"I am but a messenger looking for the village of Delta."  
  
"You have found it. State your name and business."  
  
"My name is Flame, and my business is my own." She said back, to tiered to really care that the guard was acting like a superior bastard.  
  
"You may enter." The gate was opened and she rode in.  
  
"Where is the nearest messenger post that carries pigeons or some other type of carrier bird?" She asked the guard that had stopped her from entering.  
  
"Go past Shady Inn, in the center of town and you will find the messenger station."  
  
"Thank you." She rode through the town past Shady Inn and found what she was looking for. An attendant had heard her horse's hoofs on the soft dirt and came out. "I need to send a message." The attendant nodded and motioned for her to come inside. While the attendant went to get a pigeon she wrote a quick note. Taking the bird she tied it to one of the bird's legs and took it outside. She told it to fly to the king of Eddis.  
  
"Thank you. I need to be going." She said turning away from the messenger station.  
  
"Wait. Ms." said the attendant that had gotten the pigeon. "You should rest."  
  
"I can not. My companions are waiting for me. I can not stay." Flame got up onto Spirit's saddle and headed back out of town.  
  
The moon was starting to head down and by the time she's get to camp it would be time to head back to the village.  
  
'I'm going to be half asleep coming back here tomorrow.'  
  
"Spirit, take me to camp." Spirit bobbed his head and headed down the dirt path. Flame dosed in the saddle and didn't relies that she had reached camp until she felt a pair of hands on her, pulling her off Spirit and placing her on a sleeping mat.  
  
"Who. ." She asked disoriented from having no sleep in the last 36 hours.  
  
"Relax Flame." Said Sage. "Rest." Flame gave up her fight to stay awake and closed her blurry eyes. Her lullaby, the sound of her companions talking. Whiteblaze curled up beside her. *****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Sorry that it took so long to get these chapters up. I'm trying to update all my stories within the next week of so. And thanks to all those who reviewed my stories.  
  
TE 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Destiny of 2 Kingdoms Part 10  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes3  
  
Summary: the Ronins live w/in 2 kingdoms, will they come together as one and unite or will they fall. The kingdoms Destiny's lie in the hands of 2 people.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
After placing Flame on a sleeping mat, Sage turned to look at the others.  
  
"How did she get like this, she looked fine when she left?"  
  
"She's a good actor and she hasn't slept very much in the last couple of days. She's been planning for everything, weather it be good or bad on this trip. She also had nightmares constantly." Said Commander Mac who had been scouting a head and behind to make sure that no one was near enough to harm the group. Sage and Kento jumped, forgetting that Flame had said he was coming. Kento and the others sat on the logs that they had been sitting on earlier. "Flame is a quiet girl in nature; she doesn't like to speak about her problems."  
  
The group stayed there for another few hours before Ryo woke up. The others had gotten a few more hours of sleep. They gathered their things up and continued on to Delta. They came upon the gate of the small border town around noon. The streets were lively with young children playing and women shopping and the men working in the out door market. The older children were either in in the fields or in school.  
  
"How long will we be here?" Sage asked looking around.  
  
"A few days, from here we'll be heading across the border to Wunderton." Flame got off Spirit and walked up to one of the guards at the gate. After a few softly spoken words she motioned for her group to come forward.  
  
"Flame, why is this town called Delta?" Flame looked at the captain with surprise.  
  
"Because this town is right where the two rivers meet on your side of the border. In Eddis they meet farther up the mountainside and then separate again." They headed into the middle of town passing stands with freshly baked bread, fruits, fish, and other food items as well as clothing and other assortment of items. They headed towards a small building, inside they stopped and talked to the owner of the place and was able to get three rooms for the next three nights. Having taken a look at their rooms, the group headed out into the town.  
  
Sage looked at the happy people who went about their business, never knowing that they had passed their king in the street or sold him a piece of cloth or food. Sage had never known what it felt to be unknown and now realized that his people rarely saw him and so they did not recognize him. He went to bed that night trying to figure out if this is what Flame had meant when she first came to him about the problem between their borders. Another day had passed and nothing happened. Mac and Kento kept a close eye on Sage and Flame tended to leave dinner earlier and come back sometime around midnight.  
  
"Why are we staying here? Nothing has happened, nothing will happen." Sage said on there third day there, they would be leaving the next morning to make the five-hour ride to Wunderton.  
  
"You agreed to this trip, that is why we are here." Flame said simply going back to her meal. Kento was about to say something when a scream went up into the air. They rushed outside and spotted fifteen or so Eddisens riding towards them on horseback. People were running everywhere, men were pulling out swords, women were pushing the children behind stalls and into houses. The men attacked those on horseback; one spotted Flame and her group and headed for them. Before Kento could do anything to protect his king, Flame had thrown a knife into the attackers shoulder, dislodging him from his horse. She reached down and pulled the knife out of his soldier.  
  
"This man in an Attolian."  
  
"What!"  
  
"The style of riding, the type of weapon. Eddis gets their weapons from the oar we drill out of the mountain, when shaped and molded in comes out with a silver color. Attolian weapons come from Sounis, whose weapons have a dull color." She looked at the man in disgust. "Attacking your own town. Pathetic." She turned back to her group. "Some of those who attacked were Eddisens but some where of your own people. Come we can help clean up before we rest. We leave earlier tomorrow." She walked over to a petite looking woman and started helping her right the stand that held her children prisoner against the wall. The others followed, helping the villagers clean up.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review Please. 


End file.
